ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
OtomoNin Dinomaru
is an orange auxiliary OtomoNin modeled after a . Overview Appearances: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger vs. ToQger, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS History Dinomaru was summoned during the Ninningers' and ToQgers' battle against the Dark Doctor Mavro as part of an assembly of the six humanoid OtomoNin brought forth before Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh to perform the OtomoNin Connection Splendid Crash finisher alongside the six ToQgers' personal Ressha, with Dinomaru standing on top of Blue Ressha as AoNinger and ToQ 2gou stood on top of it to provide their respective slash attacks, which finally destroyed the Cho Cho Kuliner Robo. Dinomaru was summoned by the Ninnin Girls in the Karakuri Battle which decided the outcome of their tournament against the Ninnin Boys, combining with Shurikenjin piloted by NinninWhite, NinninGreen, and NinninRed alongside Gekiatsu Dai-Oh piloted by NinninPink against the Ninnin Boys' Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King. After the Ninnin Boys were beaten back by the Ninnin Girls thanks to a distraction unknowingly provided by the Kibaoni Army Corps, it was Shurikenjin Dino's Shurikenjin Dinomic Summer which sent the Ninnin Boys down and awarded victory to the Ninnin Girls. Formations Humanoid Form Once the is announced, Dinomaru transforms into a humanoid form. Appearances: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninninger vs. ToQger, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Shurikenjin Dino is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Dinomaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: Dino in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken Dino Combination" is announced. Shurikenjin Dino is armed with the and the . Shurikenjin Dino's finisher is . Appearances: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS Nin Shuriken Notes *Dinomaru is a heavily remolded Paonmaru with altered front legs (Paonmaru's back legs), altered back legs (Paonmaru's front legs/humanoid legs) with extended heel spurs, a new humanoid head, a new animal head piece, and a large drill tail weapon.http:/www.orendsrange.com/2015/04/ninninger-3rd-quarter-toy-rumors-new.html *Like all the mechas in Ninninger, Dinomaru shares features with past mecha. **Dinomaru can be comparable to the Kyoryu Origami from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ***While not based on the same dinosaur, both function as a special sword weapon rather than the mech's default sword. ***Both were used in specials. **The facial plate of Shurikenjin Dino resembles that of the helmet of AbaRed. **The tail used as a drill/sword comes in mind Dragon Caesar. *Dinomaru is the only OtomoNin not who was not adapted in Power Rangers Ninja Steel, for reasons unknown. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' References Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Humanoid Mecha Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special Category:Sentai-Exclusive Mecha